Secret Love Plan
by FandomRose
Summary: Ninten and Ness are now determined to get Lucas and Claus together after Claus fesses up the secret love he has for his brother to Ninten. Lucas is blind to Claus' slip-ups and lovesick stares, but that's all about to change when Ninten and Ness get involved. [[WARNING: INCEST AND YAOI/BOYxBOY. Read at your own risk!]
1. It Begins Now

Ninten sat on the blue, red and white bed in his room, legs crossed while he stared at the blue wall in his room, thinking.

He heard four knocks in a familiar pattern on his door and knew the one he called over had arrived. He always knocked like that.

The bandana boy looked over to the door just as it opened, seeing his raven-haired opposite walk in.

"Uh, you called me here, Ninten...?" Ness said, a curious expression adorning his face as he walked in and sat on the chair in front of Ninten's computer.

"Yea, I need your help with something." Ninten replied, standing up and slightly bending over the other high school boy to access his computer.

Ness leaned back in the chair to give the other some more room. "With what, exactly...?" He asked, giving a suspicious look to Ninten. He didn't exactly trust the other boy's plans so quickly-they were usually on the other side of the earth from the box.

Ninten stayed quiet and brought up the messaging program they usually used, clicking on his and Claus' conversation and scrolling up.

"Here. Read these messages," Ninten directed, going back a few spaces to sit on his bed and watch as Ness read through the messages.  
About half-way through, Ness gasped at the new information.

* * *

~Messages at 4 P.M~ 

**_[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _hey, Clausy, what's up?_  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _Ugh, that nickname... and... I need to talk to you, Ninten._  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _hehe. what is it? I'll take you as serious as I PSI-ibly can_ ** _._**  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _That pun sucked, Ninten._  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _shut up. what is it already?_  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _This is serious. Please, take me seriously. I have a confession to make about Lucas._  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _about Lucas? Is he hurt? DID YOU KILL HIM_  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _What?! No! Ninten!_  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _sorry! go on, go on_  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _I, uh... well, um, about Lucas... I.. have.. this thing about him_  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _what thing? are you taking stalker pictures of him? Lucas shrine?_  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _Alright, I'm done._  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _No no no! I'm sorry!ok, ok ok tell me, I swear to the Eight Melodies I'll be serious this time_  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _...Fine. I'm in love with Lucas._  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _..._  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _Claus, are you stupid? of course you love Lucas, he's your brother you robot_  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _No, no, Ninten... of course I love him as a brother, but... I'm_ _in love with him. Something more._  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _... Clausy! how, why, when and where? how do you know the difference between love love and brotherly love? when did you find out?_  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _I... I don't.. know... I don't want to, I just..._  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _Clausy, Claus, come over here now! and that's a demand from your best friend whether you like it or not_

* * *

 ** _~Messages at 8 P.M~_**  
 ** _  
[ChimeraClaus]:_** _Thanks for helping me with that, Ninten... I've never really felt this way about anyone and of course the first person I do feel it for is my own twin brother..._  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _don't worry, Claus! I'm going to do everything I can to get you and Lucas together, which means plenty of cuddling and ;DD between you two when I'm done!_  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _Yea, thanks..._  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _Wait, what?! Ninten, don't you dare!_  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _aw, why not?!_  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _Because... because reasons! Don't do it, Ninten!_  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]:_** _alright, alright, I won't...-maybe-_ _see ya later, Claus! good luck with your existential crisis!_

 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _Remind me why I'm friends with you again_  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]_** _come on, don't be like that. but seriously, I'm forcing Ness to come over to my house so_  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _I'm not even going to ask why_  
 ** _[PSIOreo-Love]_** _you wouldn't want to know anyways ;D_  
 ** _[ChimeraClaus]:_** _UGH I KNOW you're not going to do that. BYE._

* * *

Ness scoffed at the last message Ninten sent knowing his playful nature, but was still silent after. He was sure what to think, to be honest. It wasn't bad, it was just... the least thing he expected to read right now.

It took him a full minute and a half to speak.

"...Oh."

"Yea, it was a crazy shocker to me, too. And that's why I need your help." Ninten commented.

"To...?" Ness prompted, spinning the chair around to face the other boy. 'Ninten, he told you not to, don't say what I think you're going to...'

"Get them together, of course!" Ninten finished, a sense of proudness in his voice.

"Ninten, no."

"Ninten, yes."

"Just leave them to themselves, they'll figure it out!"

"Ness, have you seen them? Lucas is just too shy, he'll never speak up, and since Claus has never felt this way about anyone before and he doesn't know what to do with said feelings, he's probably-no, definitely-is going to screw up trying to tell Lucas. Ness." Ninten tried to convince the capped boy, but now he only seemed half-half.

Ninten stood up and went to cup Ness' cheek, leaning down a little and patting his head. "Please, Nesu~"

Said boy gasped and pushed Ninten away, jumping up from the chair. "Oh my god, Ninten, don't call me that, don't do that, there's so many things wrong with what you just did, fine I'll help you."

Ninten laughed and covered his mouth, resisting the urge to double over in laughter.

"A-Alright," He took a breath and let out a few last chuckles to get it out of his system, then looked to Ness. "I have a few plans in mind. I just hope Clausy doesn't find out that we're the ones doing all the stuff when it happens."

That was so vague, but Ness was used to it by now. Ninten would never let you know what's going to happen until it's one second from happening.

"Alright, the first plan is pretty easy." Ninten sat at the computer chair and brought up a picture from one of his folders that he didn't catch the name of. But when he saw what the picture was, he gave Ninten a incredulous look.

"Tell me why in the world you have a map of Lucas and Claus' house and why."

"Duh, for this plan. Now come here," He said, gesturing for Ness to come closer (which took some effort actually, Ness was not happy to be near the other again) and began speaking of the plan.


	2. Operation: Trip

**~The next morning~  
Plan 1: Trip**

Lucas walked into the bathroom in his room, yawning and raising his arms in the air to stretch while looking around for a brush.

The older, orange-haired twin followed behind, more awake than the younger blonde since he got dressed normally, while Lucas dragged doing it and had to have Claus help him. **  
**  
"You need to wake up earlier so you're not like that. It took twenty minutes to get you out of bed, Lucas." Claus scolded lightly, grabbing his red brush and looking in the mirror to make sure he did his ducktail right. **  
**  
Lucas just groaned and leaned on Claus's shoulder, blinking his eyes in an attempt to get the blurriness out of them. Claus couldn't help but chuckle at him, finishing his hair after a few moments.

He moved behind the smaller twin and straightened him up, hearing the other make a confused noise before bringing the brush to soft, blonde locks.

"..Oh.. Thanks, Clausy..." Lucas murmured, looking in the mirror to see Claus. **  
**Said twin was about to reply casually, before he realized something and stopped abruptly, shifting back a little. "Ugh, no. Don't call me that, Lucas. It's enough that Ninten does!" He complained while Lucas tried to stifle laughter. **  
**  
"I don't see why you hate it so much. It's a good nickname for you." He said, letting some last giggles escape. **  
**  
"... Whatever." He sighed, moving forward a little to be closer to Lucas again and returning to brushing Lucas' hair into it's mostly-natural cowlick. (Brushing it made it look nicer and way less messy) **  
_**

"...This is some spy stuff right here for just trying to get a pair of brothers to kiss," Ness commented to Ninten, which both boys were currently in a vent above the Westwood twins' bathroom.

"Yea, but at least this is working better than expected! Timing is on my side today."

"How?" Ness asked, looking the the bars of the vent to see Lucas and Claus doing their hair... or more specifically, Claus' hair being done and he was doing Lucas' hair. He wondered if he usually did Lucas' hair.

"See, Lucas is going to be too tired to see or focus on the feeling of a rope on his leg, and Claus is going to be too busy doing Lucas' hair to focus on anything else, and also he won't really be able to see it that much anyway." Ninten explained, talking quietly from a little walky-talky on the vent on the bottom wall of the bathroom, right behind where Lucas and Claus were standing.

"... You thought this out more than I thought you would," Ness said, the way he was impressed showing on his face.

"Yea, well I want to make sure we do it right. If we don't, we could really screw up. Speaking of which, make sure you don't pull too hard, and pull to the side, not the front. We want him to fall into Claus, not break his everything."

"Right." The capped boy responded, checking the brothers to make sure they were doing the same thing before subtly sending down the rope.  
Ninten saw the red rope hit the floor quietly and went to grab it, trying his best not to touch Claus' leg while he was at it. He picked up on their conversation while doing so.

"...-s, Clausy..." Was the first thing he heard from a soft voice-Lucas-when he tuned his ears to listen in.

He heard the sounds of a brush combing through hair stop, and out of curiosity he looked up to see why, but nearly lost his shit when Claus suddenly stepped back and almost bumped into his hand.

"Ugh, no. Don't call me that, Lucas. It's enough that Ninten does!" The slightly louder voice of Claus spoke up, and Ninten-after calming down-had to stifle a laugh. He wouldn't even let his own brother-crush call him that.

"I don't see why you hate it so much. It's a good nickname for you." Lucas said, and Ninten smiled. _'Yea it is! It's probably the best nickname he's ever had.'_ He mentally agreed with Lucas.

He heard a sigh and a "whatever" from Claus before he returned to his original position. Ninten sighed in relief and used PSI to move and tie the rope around Lucas ankle before scooting back in the vent.

"Ready, Ness?" He whispered into the device, looking to see the rope straighten up.

"As ever," Ness replied, and the bandana boy could hear the deep breath he took before pulling the rope.  
 _  
"What the-?!"_ He heard a loud gasp and saw small feet stumble, slipping the entirely wrong way that he was supposed to slip. "C-Claus-!"

"Ness, you idiot...!" Ninten yell-whispered into the walky-talky.

"A-Ah, damn it..! I thought you meant the other side!" He heard the rushed reply.

"Oh my gosh..." Ninten mumbled, shaking his head.

He heard a second loud gasp and saw Claus freeze for a moment before nearly football-dive to catch Lucas.

"Lucas, oh my god, are you ok?!" Claus gasped, catching Lucas in a dip pose. From above, Ness could see that Lucas had his arms around Claus' neck. He knew it was just because it was necessary to stay balanced easier, but it was still a cute sight.

"Y-Yea... But.. I don't know why.. I fell." Lucas said in a quiet voice, trying to slow down his fast heart while Claus brought him to stand straight and check him for bruises just in case.

"Ness, let's go! Drop the rope and crawl!" Ninten said hurriedly, crawling backwards to get out of the vent.

Ness let the red rope fall and quickly crawled back out of the space, both boys jumping out of different rooms at the same time. They met up in the living room and saw a average-sized brown dog staring at them.

Ness slowly went to the door. "Shh, boy," Ness said, but was mistaken.  
 **  
"BARK! BARK!"**

"Oh my god it's like an earthquake-" Ninten said, dumbfounded until Ness pulled him out the door and booked it.

Honestly, Boney could be really quiet when he wanted to, but...

They stopped half-way to their own houses before catching a breath.

"Ok, so..." Ninten started, both standing up straight and looking to each other. "That didn't work the exact way I wanted it too, but there's always a second plan."

"How many plans do you have in mind already...?"

"About six."

Ness looked at him incredulously.

"Seriously?"

"I _want_ them to get together."

"Yea, alright, I can tell."

Ninten smirked lightly. "Plan two involves you and Lucas. By the way, plan one's name was Operation Trip."  
 _  
Cliche._ "And what's the next one going to be called?" Ness asked, gesturing for them to start walking, which Ninten did.

"You'll see. You might want to bring armor, by the way."

_  
 _Bonus Scene:  
_  
"Really, Claus, I'm okay..." Lucas protested, then noticed something red on his ankle. "Hey, what's this?"

Claus finished checking Lucas and nodded, satisfied with un-touched satin skin. At the same time, he noticed the red rope on Lucas' ankle.

The blonde twin lifted his leg and un-tied the colored rope from his ankle. "...? I don't remember anything about this."

"Me neither." Looking up from where the rest of the rope lay, he looked up to see the vent in their bathroom. He wondered if the rope had always been there, and air blowing through it had pushed it out. But the light air system couldn't have done that...?

"Well, we have some red rope now." Lucas giggled, definitely awake now (after about half an hour of being awake)

Claus smiled and brushed the hair behind Lucas' head back. "Yea. Come on, you need breakfast." He walked out the bathroom door. And then walked a little faster to make sure that Lucas wouldn't catch up to him to see his blush.


	3. Operation: Jealousy

**Plan 2: Operation Jealousy**  
 **  
~The next day~again~**

"No. There is no way in the world I am doing that."

"Why not?" Ninten tried not to laugh out loud.

The two raven haired boys were back in Ninten's room, both standing until Ness sat on the bed and crossed his arms. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because he's already five times stornger than me, and then hem develops this super-human strength when Lucas is involved? Yea, no."

Ninten tsked and rolled his eyes. "Psh, it won't be that bad." _'It'll totally be that bad.'_

"Also, why me? I can't see why you can't do it."

"Because you're closer to Lucas, and you'd have a better chance with him, anyway. Come on, Ness. Or should I say... _'Nesu'?"_

"NINTEN, I SWEAR TO-"

Ninten wiggled his eyebrows at Ness, and the harassed skeptical boy look away. "Fine, just because I want them to be happy together. But if I get hurt from this, you're the one paying."

"I'm fine with that." Ninten shrugged and smiled.

Ness sighed and stood up, his hip cocking to the side and his arms still crossed. "Alright, where do we start this time?"

"..." Ninten covered his mouth to stop laughter from spilling out looking at Ness' position. "... Straight to the point, huh, Sass Master?"

Ness stared at him for a moment before shifting his gaze downwards. He gasped and jumped, elbowing Ninten's arm and growling with a red face. _"Ugh!_ Just tell me what we're doing, Ninten!"

Ninten laughed and held his arm before whipping out his phone and showing Ness his messages with Lucas. "I already have a hang-out session set up with them in the park. Prepare your smooth moves, Ness."

Lucas walked hand-in-hand with Claus, both humming a tune they both knew very well. Lucas walked with his eyes closed, trusting Claus to guide him and tell him if he was going to run into something.

Claus just hoped he could just pay attention to the things around him instead of the younger twin himself to do that.

Once the song ended, Lucas opened his eyes and looked to the older twin. "Why do you think Ninten and Ness wanted us to come?"

Claus shrugged. "Maybe they just want to hang out."

Lucas had a hard time accepting this answer, since most of the time whenever they-or just Ninten, for that matter-called them over, it was for something crazy. But maybe they just wanted to take it easy today. For once.

"Maybe it's to compare who looks more like twins;them, or us." Lucas joked, poking at the fact Ninten and Ness probably looked more like twins than the actual twins themselves did.

Claus laughed lightly. "I think they'd win."

Lucas laughed a little louder than expected and looked to the orange-haired twin with shining blue eyes. "Claus, you know what we should've done?"

The named brother took a second to answer, resisting the urge to gasp at the brightness in the shorter one's eyes. "W-What?" Damn, he stuttered.

"We should've wore the same clothes and styled out hair the same way. Maybe even some dye! We would've looked the same. And maybe some eye contacts. We should totally do that one day to freak them out!" Lucas rambled, smiling brightly in between breaths. Claus chuckled.

"We should switch for the day if we do that. You hang out with Ninten and I hang out with Ness, since we don't usually do that."

Lucas gasped and sprung up. "Yea, that will be great!"

Claus was about to add on again when he noticed they were finally at the park. He saw the two they came for on a bench, casually chatting until they saw the twins.

Lucas waved to the side and Claus just kept walking forward.

The taller one noticed Ninten point to them and whisper to Ness as they walked closer, and tried to connect what it was until he realized he was pointing to the twins' interlocked hands.

Claus' face went red and he looked to the side, away from Lucas, earning a confused look from the blonde boy. Lucas figured he was looking at the lady with the dog over there.

"Hey!" The "twins" said at the same time, before looking at each other and playfully glaring. Lucas laughed softly at the two.

"Hey." The actual twins greeted in unison, looking to each other and laughing.

What a coincidence to start the awkward park session.

"So, how's life?" Ninten asked, both him and Ness patting the seats next to them while looking at their respectively best friends.

"Good," Lucas cheerfully answered, sitting down next to the capped boy and starting to chatter lightly. Even though he wasn't the type, there was a certain thing on his mind...

"The craziest thing happened yesterday! Claus and I were brushing out hair in the morning-"

"-Correction, I was brushing your hair while you tried not to sleep." Claus teased, and Lucas looked away with a slight embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Yea, alright, whatever you say, Claus," Lucas mumbled before continuing the story. "Anyways, while we were doing that, I suddenly tripped."

"Oh, really?" Ninten asked, trading glances with Ness.

"Yea, it was weird... After Claus caught me, I saw a red rope tied on my ankle. I have no idea at all where it came from..."

Ness casted a hard glance to Ninten. _'You didn't untie the rope?'_ He spoke with PSI to the other. The four boys didn't use PSI all that often, but they did if they really wanted to.

Ninten sweated. _'Whoops, haha... ha..'_

Claus spoke up. "I saw it under the vent, so it might have got pushed out from there, but I don't see how air could've done that. And that doesn't answer how it got tied around his ankle..."

"It was paranormal feeling, but I'm sure it wasn't..." Lucas mumbled, suddenly feeling kind of spooked at the idea of ghosts being in the house. Halloween was next month, after all.

Ness took this as the first chance he got. "It's okay, Lucas! I'll be there to protect you!" He said cheerfully, wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

Lucas giggled and looked up to the taller one (they were all taller than Lucas, actually. He felt like a puppy compared to them).

"Yea...!" He made a happy noise and nodded.

Claus stared at the scene. He suddenly wondered if Ninten had told Ness, and that he was doing that on purpose in front of Claus.

This made him feel a whole lot more irritated than he probably needed to feel right now.

Ninten looked at the older twin to the younger one and smiled. _'Hey, it's going as planned. But he's not jealous enough.'_  
 _  
'Are you kidding me? He's glaring daggers into my soul right now!'_ Ness gave him the "are you serious" look of all time and Ninten nodded.

Ness groaned internally and started thinking of ways to flirt. He sighed shyly and looked to Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas? I think I have a problem. Can you help me?"  
 _  
'Oh my god, what are you doing? Haha!'_  
 _  
'Shut up, Ninten! It was the first thing I could think of.'_

"Of course! What is it, Ness...?" The boy looked up, leaning his head more on Ness' arm and his eyes shining with innocence.  
 _  
'Ahh, he's cute.'_  
 _  
'I heard that.'_ Ninten smirked at Ness.

Ness felt his face go red as he tried not to look away from Lucas. _'Shut up, Ninten...!'_  
 _  
'Nah, it's okay. I get you. He is totally cute though.'_ Now Ness really had to try not to look Ninten's way.  
 _  
'Did you just...?'_  
 _  
'Hey, if you wait any longer, Lucas is going to think your problem is being a staring creep.'_

Ness internally groaned for the millionth time that day and smiled gently at Lucas. "I need to focus on other things, but I can't stop thinking about you."

Ninten was about to comment on how smooth that was while Cllaus was about to jump up and yell at Ness, but all three of them stopped hearing what Lucas said.

"Oh! Hehe, I hope it's nice things... And you can always think about the homework you have to do today, since it's Sunday and you have to turn it in tomorrow."

The thought was so strong that all three of them heard it, and it's a miracle Lucas didn't hear.  
 _  
'How is he that innocent at this age?!'_

The silence lasted for a full minute, and Lucas immediatley noticed. He leaned forward and looked at the three taller boys. "U-Uh... guys...?"

The three snapped out of it and looked at Lucas.

Ness spoke up first. "U-Uh, yea! Thanks Lucas." He ruffled the blonde hair a little, earning a pout from Lucas.

"Ness. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Claus tried not to growl (but failed) and pulled Ness up by his arm. Ness gulped and followed Claus to an area that was a few trees away.

As they walked away, Lucas looked to Ninten. "What was that about...?"

Ninten smiled down at him. "Nothing. We just didn't expect that answer."

"What did you guys expect?"

' _For you to be blushing, smiling awkwardly and stammering. Probably your response to flirting if you weren't so innocent.'_

"'M not sure." Ninten replied, then turned around on the bench to face Lucas. "Hey, Lucas, how much do you love Claus?"

Lucas blinked. "A lot! Why?"

Ninten tried to think of a subtle way to ask such a question. "Do... you think you feel something more for him than just a brother?"

The blonde thought for a moment. "... Well, sometimes I feel weird around him, but I never focus on it... Why...?"

Ninten sighed in relief. That probably meant a lot for Lucas. "No reason."

"Ness." Claus growled, crossing his arms and glaring poison into Ness' glance.

"W-What?" Ness stammered, trying to keep his cool while literally fearing death at the moment.

"Were. You. Flirting. With. Lucas?"

"No! No. I-It's an actual problem I have. Yeah."

The orange-haired boy gave him a skeptical look. "Oh really."

"Yea!"

Claus stepped slowly towards Ness, the capped boy backing up until he hit a tree.

"Don't lie to me, Ness."

The thought of telling him what he and Ninten were doing crossed his mind, but he immediately dismissed it. Claus _and_ Ninten would kill him if he did that.

"F-Fine! I was. I just wanted to try something! I've never flirted before!"

This time Claus just gave him a flat-out "stop trying" look.

"... Ok, I've flirted before, but not with boys...!"

"Why with my brother?"

"Because he was right there!"

"Ninten was right there, too."

"Ha, yea right."

Claus pushed a hand above Ness' head, the slightly shorter boy wincing.

"I swear, it meant nothing, Claus...!"

Claus studied him for a moment before crossing his arms and walking back.

Ness let out a huge sigh and slid down the tree. _'Oh. I am so getting Ninten back for that.'_ Was the only thought crossing through his mind as he got up and walked back to the bench.


	4. Information Park

**(A/N**  
 **Hey, uh... I know this is the first time I'm speaking in this story, but like**  
 **Can someone? tell me? how to? not upload it? in code form?**  
 **I'd super appreciate it! Love!**

 **~Same day, same time~**

Okay, so to be honest, Claus was pretty much panicking inside.

What if Lucas really did choose Ness over him in the end?

But, whose to say he swings that way at all. Claus never asked.

The tall boy sighed to himself, recollecting himself before seeing Ninten and Lucas chatting casually. The two didn't see him, so Claus picked up on their conversation. **(A/N Second time that a person is easedropping, alriiiiight)**

"Hey Lukey, do you have a crush on anyone in particular?" Ninten asked, stretching his arms up and casting a side glance to Lucas, who had a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well, y-yea. Doesn't most everybody?" Lucas replied, leaning comfortably into the bench.

"Yea, probably. Can't say that I do, though." Ninten fixed his bandana and looked to see Lucas spring forward.

"You don't have a crush on anyone?" Lucas tried to keep hs voice soft, but it still sounded a little more shrill than normal. Ninten chuckled.

"Not really. But I'm fine with dating or whatever with someone I know at least. Heck, I'm even bi."

"Really? Funny that you bring it up, I think I am too..."

Ninten smiled widely. Just what he needed to hear right now, especially since he noticed Claus walking towards them out of his peripheral vision.

"Have anything particular that you like in looks? Like a certain eye or hair color?" Ninten questioned. It seemed sort of off topic, but if Lucas answered correctly, then...

"Hm, well green eyes really capture my attention. Wh-?" He was cut off by Ninten, noticing Claus at the same time.

"Hey, Clausy~!" Ninten greeted loudly, waving him over and smirking noticing a blush on the ginger's cheeks.

He saw that Lucas' cheeks had gone redder too.  
 _  
'Double success.'_

"H-Hey, Claus! How did your talk with Ness go...? You didn't hurt or threaten him did you?" Lucas asked, knowing that the older twin could be way over-protective for no reason at all.

Claus opened his mouth to speak, but a different voice was heard first.

"Nope, just a talk. Not. At. All." Ness came out from behind a tree, both sounding and looking unamused.

Ninten laid his his head in his hand and looked to the two with a smile on his face.

Claus looked at him and rolled his eyes. He sat down next to Ninten (which means the middle of him and Lucas) and elbowed his arm.

"Really?" He hissed, and Ninten put on an extremely smug expression. "Yes."

"Hey!" Ness called, walking in front of the three. "You guys actually want to actually do stuff in the park? So far we've done basically nothing but talk."

"Sure." Claus and Ninten said in unison-it was just getting creepy now-and stood up to look around. Lucas bounced up after them and went next to Claus.

"You two search around there for interesting stuff, and we'll take this half." Ness directed.  
 _  
'I have to talk to_ _ **you**_ _anyway.'_ Ness growled to Ninten through PSI. Ninten gulped and started running away to their side. "Good luck!" He called before trying to hide behind some trees.

"Aha, no you don't!" Ness yelled and raced after him before halting and spinning around. "First one to find something super interesting wins... the honor of winning!" before disappearing in the forest section of the park.

"... I wonder what Ninten did?" Lucas wondered out loud.  
 _  
'I think I have a clue.'_ Claus thought to himself, reflecting on everything that just happened.

"It'll probably take a miracle to find out. Ninten just does too much crazy stuff." Claus commented, looking behind him before moving forward.

Lucas giggled, "Yea." He ran past Claus and a couple of trees forward, then stopped to explore. "Well, let's try to find something interesting. We can't let them beat us, right?" He sent a shining glance to his brother. He was so happy, which was surprising since he usually preferred the indoors to outside.

Claus could feel his heart beat faster and managed a "right!" before helping Lucas search.

_

Ness stopped running after two minutes and looked around. "N-Ninten? Ninten! Seriously, this is just being a coward of you. I'm not going to hurt you! ...Maybe."

Ness looked everywhere. But he just couldn't find Ninten.

And then it hit him like a brick.

But, a branch instead.

"OW! Ninten-!" He yelled, but gasped as he saw the boy he was basically flying at him.

They crashed to the ground and rolled more times than they could count, then somehow Ninten landed on top of Ness in the end.

They both took a minute to catch their breath.

"...Hello!" Ninten greeted as if he just walked up to him.

"What was _that?!"_ Ness yelled, though looking mad, you could see the playfulness in his eyes.

"Well, I didn't want to die, so I surprise attacked you. Pretty simple, really," Ninten answered and smiled, standing up and brushing himself off before offering a hand to Ness.

Ness sighed and smiled lightly before taking the taller one's hand, but gasped as he was brought into a dip.

"N-Ninten! What is with you today?" Ness questioned as he swung himself up and pushed Ninten away.

"Hehe~ Just feeling playful." The bandana boy answered, shrugging.

"Whatever you say... anyways, let's go find something interesting, like I sa-"

" _Actually,"_ Ninten drew the word out, grabbing the capped boy's hand just as he started to walk away and spinning him back around. "I have another idea in mind."

Ness looked at him in thought for a moment before almost immediately switching to a defiant expression, whipping his hand away from

Ninten's. _"No. Way._ I am not doing another plan, dude! I've had enough for today." He muttered.

Ninten shook his head. "No, no! It's mostly going to be me this time."

"... Actually, you know what Ninten?"

"...What?" The named boy gave a surprised look.

"For getting me in danger of Claus, you have to go through with _my_ plan this time." Ness smirked at Ninten.

"... Oh god." Ninten uttered, and the other smiled brightly.

"It's only fair! Come on, Ninty." He teased, grabbing the 'Ninty''s hand and walking proudly.

"...Ugh. What have I gotten myself into."

"A lot."  
 _  
'That last plan didn't even work... but it built up progress, I guess...'_ Ninten internally groaned, his only choice to wonder what Ness was going to do.


	5. Just Playing Around

**(Filler chapter?**

 **Filler chapter.**  
 **But it's such a cute chapter~**  
 **By the way, sorry if I repeat names often. Ugh.**

Ness was beginning to think this was more of a job for spies than two high school boys.

They were literally on top of trees watching the twins explore.

' _Actually, this is more of a job for a stalker,'_ Ness thought, his lips forming a straight line.

"Get over it," Ninten spoke, not having to whisper since they were so high in the trees. "This is your plan now anyway."

"True..." Ness muttered and jumped to the next tree once the twins were far enough away to not hear.

Ninten followed close behind. "So just some pure fluff for your plan, huh?"

Ness looked back to the bandana boy. "Pure... 'fluff'...?"

"Nothing you would know." He shook his head.

Ness tilted his head but shrugged, moving onward.

Ninten opened his mouth to speak again, but the blonde below cut him off.

"Ah, Claus! I found something!" Lucas called, waving the ginger over.

Claus walked over and inspected the object. "Is that... a baseball bat?"

"Yea it is! It says 'Onett' on it, too." Lucas suddenly giggled. "Onett, on it."

The other rolled his eyes before realizing something. "Hey, hasn't Ness talked about something called 'Onett' before? Onett, Eagleland?"

"It was his hometown before he moved here! There must have been a baseball team there. I wonder if it's his, he really loves baseball..."

Ness gasped from the tree. "It is mine! How did it-?" Ninten snickered.  
"Ninten. Why and how?"

Ninten laughed out loud and had to cover his mouth so the brothers below didn't hear. "HA, I-I stole it from you one day when I was mad and took it out here to swing it at stuff. I must've forgotten it."  
 _  
'How did I not notice? ... Wait.'_

"I don't remember you ever being near my baseball bat any times you've came over."

"Let's just say you didn't exactly invite me over and you were sleeping."

Ness gave a shocked look to him. "Ninten! You're crazy!"

"No, I'm just good at what I do, my friend." Ninten patted his head.

The capped boy sighed and looked down. "Should I get my bat back...?"

Ninten hummed in thought.

Lucas held the baseball bat in a slightly incorrect position. "Do you think we should try to return it to Ness? He's just on the other side."

"Eh, we found something interesting so I think we're good. Finders' keepers."

Lucas gasped and shook his head. "Claus, no!"

The named boy cackled and waved his hands. "Kidding, kidding. Maybe."

The blonde lightly glared at him.

"Okay, okay, let's just have fun with it while we have it." Claus reasoned, and Lucas shrugged. "As long as we return it to him."

He jumped back and gave a warning glance to Claus. "Try to block or dodge my attacks with PSI!"

"Alright!"

Ninten snickered watching as Claus raised his hands for a PSI attack. "You might want to get your bat before he blows it up with PSI Fire."

"You go get it! You're the one who left it here."

"It's your bat."  
 _  
"Ready?"_

"You might wanna. You know. Go save the precious bat."

"... Hey, Ninten, you're like a cat right?"  
 _  
"Yup!"_

"Uh, sure, I guess. People say I have the reflexes of a cat... Why?"

"No reason in particular." Ness answered, moving to the branch behind Ninten.  
 _  
"Here I come!"_

"LOOK OUT BELOW~!" Ness shouted, Ninten nearly screaming at Ness before being pushed off the branch.  
The twins gasped and jumped back, watching as Ninten lost his own hat in the air, but landed in a position that looked like it was straight out of a spy movie.

"Ninten!" They both called, shocked at the sudden presence and... where he came from.

They looked up to see a second boy jump down. "Hey."

Ninten stood straight, a dark expression adorning his face before changing to complete anger and annoyance at Ness.  
 _  
"What was that for if you were just going to jump down after anyway?!"_ He yelled, his cheeks reddening.

"I'm just really annoyed with you."

"Well, I am too."

"... H-Hey, you two, it's okay..." Lucas mumbled, walking to stand in the middle of the raven-haired boys.

"What were you two doing up in a tree... above us... anyway?" Claus asked, raising an eyebrow while taking a curious step forward.

"Nothing." They both snapped immediately. They gave a hesitant glance to each other before turning to Claus. "No reason." they said in unison... again.

"For fun." Ness said as Ninten said "For exploration."

They switched again and Claus stared at them with a blank expression.  
 _  
'Are they kidding me? That's the oldest thing in the book. I thought I told Ninten to stay out of this.'_ Claus thought.  
 _  
'Stay out of what?'_ Claus jumped as he heard an unexpected soft voice sound in his head. He stared at Lucas for a moment. _'Nothing. Don't worry about it.'_  
 _  
'If you say so...'_ He sounded kind of disappointed, but kept a straight face while looking to Ninten and Ness.

"You guys need some chill." Claus tsked and shook his head, before looking up. Lucas copied his action.

"I-It's dark already?" He murmured. Ness and Ninten followed.

"I didn't notice.."

"No wonder it's so cold all of a sudden."

Claus grabbed Lucas' hand, and the blonde mentally kicked himself for jumping with a blush.

"We should go home. The earlier we get away from these dunces, the better," He leaned down and whispered the last part, making Lucas giggle.

"Alright, I'm with you on that one."

The two being spoken about suddenly looked to the brothers curiously. "Huh?"

"Nothing." Both twins replied, and Claus tugged on Lucas' hand.

"...?" Ninten grabbed his hat from a few feet away while Ness grabbed his bat on the ground (Lucas had dropped it in shock when Ninten appeared)

and watched as the ginger ran off with his crush.

"Man, Claus is crushing on him so hard."

"I know righ-Eugh! It's all dirty now, Ness! See what you've done!" He slapped the named boy's arm with the dirtied cap. "Repent for your sins!"

"Ah! I'm sorry, okay!" Ness laughed and pushed Ninten away. "I'll wash it for you or something when I get home, alright? Just give me your hat for today and I'll return it to you tomorrow, Ninty."

"Alright. And is that a thing you're going to call me now?" Ninten handed his cap to Ness and smiled.

Ness shrugged, though fought off a little blush. "Sure." He looked to wrist where a watch rested and gasped. "Ah! I'm going to be late for dinner! I'll see you later, _Ninty!_ " He called and waved bye to Ninten before running off.

Ninten waved back before groaning and blushing. "No. Not _him_ of all people to fall for. Please, ugh, no." He muttered as he walked off to his own home, still having a whole hour before having to return.

* * *

Lucas slightly hugged himself as he ran. "Of all the days I decided not to wear my jacket." He mumbled. Claus looked down in sympathy for his little brother and slowed their running.

"Hm?" Lucas' eyes widened as the taller one wrapped his arms around his own petite frame and hugged him close.

"This way we'll both be warm..." Claus mumbled, looking away so that Lucas couldn't see his face very well.

Lucas smiled and leaned his head against Claus' shoulder as they walked together comfortably to their home.


	6. Going Cutesy

__It was seven o' clock sharp in the Nexas household, most was quiet except for rain pattering on the rooftop.__

 _ _Even Ninten's twin sisters were still sleeping and quiet. It was usually life's flip of the coin to see whether they would sleep until the afternoon or wake up early and slap Ninten in the face with alarms.__

 _ _But, of all the things to wake the boy from his wonderful slumber, was his loud text tone right in his ear.__ _  
_  
He yelped and then covered his mouth, sighing. He yawned, slowly sitting up and stretching. _  
_"Ugh..." He groaned before taking the earbuds out of his ear. "That's what I get for falling asleep to music." _  
_  
Even though the raven had already sat up and stretched, he plopped back out of pure laziness and lack of desire to wake up. _  
_  
Ninten brought his phone a safe measure to his face and winced at the brightness before checking his messages on the mainstream messaging system: Babble Box. _  
_

He was surprised to see that the message was from Ness. He thought the other was the kind of person to wake up at six PM. _  
_It had been a week since the hangout at the park, and it was now Saturday, October 15th. Even just two days of no school could provide bliss for Ninten. And just to make it better, Halloween was just around the corner, and he just couldn't _wait_ for the spooky holiday. To scare people, to chill, to see what people will give candy to a bunch of teenagers (or they could see if they could dress Lucas in a kid costume and see if it would work) and so much other stuff. _  
_  
Halloween totally wasn't his favorite holiday. _  
_  
He tapped on the message to see the baseball fanatic typing as if he had awoken hours ago, which Ninten had a hard time believing. _  
_ _ **[To2ndBase]:**_ _Hey, Ninten! I have a plan, and I think it's the best thing eVER  
_ _ **[PSIOreo-Love]:**_ _ugh wat i s it  
_ _ **[To2ndBase]:**_ _Pfft. Did you just wake up?  
_ _ **[PSIOreo-Love]:**_ _no shit sherlock  
_ _ **[To2ndBase]:**_ _Alright, chill, I just have a really good idea. I'll tell you when you're not 5 seconds to falling asleep again  
_ _ **[PSIOreo-Love]:**_ _fine aright whatever keep  
_ _ **[To2ndBase]:**_ _Naw Ima fight u square up m8 360  
_  
Ninten laughed out loud and sent back a "meet m3 at the block scrub" and just hoped that Ness knew that he was kidding. He rolled over in his bed, stalling to get up but just to end up on the floor in a roll of blankets. __

 _"Ugh."_ He groaned louder and got up, though didn't dread it as bad as he sounded now. He stood up and thought about dressing, but also knew he didn't have to if he wasn't going anywhere today. _  
__**  
[PSIOreo-Love]:**_ _yo are we actually meeting up tho  
_  
Ninten shot him a message to check if he should actually get dressed. _  
_ _ **  
[To2ndBase]:**_ _Ye, I'd rather see you in person anyway.  
_  
Aaaand not the message he had expected to see back, a surprised blush covering his cheeks. _  
_ _ **  
[To2ndBase]:**_ _FRICK I MEANT *TELL YOU THE PLAN IN PERSON  
_ _ **[To2ndBase]:**_ _THAT WAS SOME WEIRD AUTO CORRECT  
_ _ **[To2ndBase]:**_ _IT'S JUST EASIER TO TELL YOU IN PERSON OKEY  
_  
Ninten was skeptical that auto correct could change all that, but accepted it anyway. Some part of him felt disappointed for some reason. _  
_ _ **  
[PSIOreo-Love]:**_ _alright alright chill i believe you_

 _ **[PSIOreo-Love]:**_ _also i'm lazy so i'm just gonna break into your house_  
 _ **[To2ndBase]:**_ _...Actually break in?_  
 _ **[PSIOreo-Love]:**_ _sure why not lock your doors_

And with that Ninten grabbed a random set of clothes from his drawers and changed into them quickly, then looking through his desk drawer that was full of tools (totally not for breaking into stuff...) and grabbed a screwdriver. Satisfied, he wrote a quick letter explaining where he would be and put it on his mother's nightstand before heading over to Ness' house.

The put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths, having ran the whole way, before looking at Ness' house.

Ninten went up to the door and Ness, true to his word, had the door locked. He hummed in thought before noticing a tree right next to window. A tall, sturdy branch was leaning it's way. If pushed a little more, he thought, he could use that as a way to open the window.  
 _  
'Jackpot.'_

He ran and climbed up the tree, trying not to prick his hands while doing so. He did this not so slowly but carefully, and quietly claimed success once he was finally at the top.  
The bandana boy tested the branch before crawling onto it. It seemed pretty sturdy, but he mentally noted to keep the height of which he could fall in mind.

He gasped as he felt the branch jolt, but his chest heaved as it re-balanced.

"Okay... okay... You've got this," He mumbled to himself as he continued toward the window, bending the branch just enough to get to it's height as he did so.

Once Ninten was at the end of the branch, where it was thinner and could break easily, tried to keep his feet where the thicker part was and stretch his body over to the window. It felt kind of uncomfortable, but once he adjusted to screw driver to the window, he had gotten used to it already.  
It took a moment and he was starting to doubt the window would open, until a particular spot got it to smoothly slide up.

"Yes!" He shouted, pushing the window all the way up and stepping back on the branch.

He took a deep breath before standing tall and booking it for the window.

He heard the branch snap loudly behind him as he jumped through the window space, his feet sliding and his hat flying off as he landed in a familiar baseball-lover's room.

He took a few steps back and panted, letting his body calm down before noticing Ness on his bed, cross-legged and staring at him with pure admiration in his eyes.

Ninten laughed, a rosy blush tinting his cheeks. "Impressed?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and stepping away from the wall.

Ness snapped out of it and looked away, a pouting look now adorning his face. "No."  
The bandana boy stuck his tongue out and strolled over to where Ness was sitting, taking the space next to him.

"..." Ninten's eyes widened as the colors red and blue were suddenly filling his vision. He realized that Ness had caught his hat, and was offering it to him.

He smiled and equiped it, putting it on slanted as he usually did. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Ness tilted his head and smiled sweetly.  
 _  
'Oh my god, stop being so cute we're supposed to make Lucas fall for Claus, not me fall for you-"_ Ninten protested in his head, though kept a straight face in front of the other capped boy.

"So, the plan," Ness started, and stood up to move to his computer.

"Tell me the plan that's apparently the 'best plan ever'," He poked fun at Ness' words over the text message.

"Ugh," He rolled his eyes and smiled, before actually starting to explain the plan.

"So, Claus has a soft spot for cute stuff, right?" Ness asked, logging onto his account and clicking a tab he bookmarked.

"Yea, how did you know that? You're the last person he would tell."

"Lucas accidentally told me." He laughed as he brought up a picture and zoomed in on it. "Anyways, since he really likes cute stuff deep down, and

Halloween is just around the corner..." He raised his eyebrows at Ninten as the other got up and looked at the picture, gasping. "No way." He laughed, staring at the costume incredulously.

It was a fox costume, referencing to how they all thought Lucas would either be a cat or a fox if he was an animal, but what caught his eye is that it was _not_ a boy's costume.

It was a dress, first of all. It was a fox dress.

It's basic colors were orange and white, and the model girl wearing it even had a black nose painted on.

It stopped a little above the knees, had white leggings and some cool fluffy little boots to wear. It had short sleeves and a bow on the waist, just to make it cuter.

Then he noticed there was a hood in the back, and on a table next to the model were a pair of ears and a extremely fluffy looking tail.

"It's too cute. You wouldn't, though," Ninten looked to Ness with a seemingly permanent shocked expression.

"I wouldn't. _Usually._ I am right now, though. Too much of a good chance to pass." The smaller boy replied, smiling up at Ninten. "It's got to work. I convinced Lucas to tell me more about it, but all he said is that he feels really over protective and loves hugging the cute things."

"That would explain a lot." Ninten smirked and leaned his arm on Ness' shoulder.

"Nice one." He laughed and thought for a moment.

"What?"

"Operation: Cutesy Foxy."

"Oh my gosh." Ninten shook his head and smiled. "Whatever, I'm all for it. But how do we get Lucas in a dress, first?"

"Ah, I'm sure we can get him to do it somehow. But the real question is how do we get him away from Claus for a day." Ness chuckled.

"We better get onto that. We have to have him ready by Halloween, so we have some time. Fifteen days, to be exact. We'll go to their house tomorrow, and maybe distract Claus with something. Do you think he'll get mad if we steal Lucas?" Ninten joked.

"Oh, I wonder." Ness responded sarcastically. "But we can distract him with something while we take Lucas to the store. Assuming that there's one selling that outfit around here."

"Probably. Let's get researching," Ninten announced, pointing to Ness' computer as they prepared to execute Operation: Cutesy Fox.


	7. Count Hinawa In

**Alright real talk  
Cutesy Foxy is like the worst name I have ever created in existence  
And I've created some terrible titles for things  
If anyone has a better name I woul to know it  
Either way, read on and review w  
_**

"Do you think we're set?"

"Of course."

"What about Claus? What if he does question it and won't let it do?"

"Halloween plans."

"Lucas?"

"Eh, it's a cute costume. We can convince him somehow without Claus knowing."

"And-" The door opened, interrupting the two conversing boys.

"Ness, Ninten?" Lucas questioned, having been the one to open the door to his house. Claus stood to the side behind him with crossed arms, already glaring back at the mischievous look in their eyes.

"Hey, Lucas~!" They greeted, smiling before the bandana boy smirked at Claus, fueling Claus' fire even more because he knew that the ginger couldn't do anything about it without saying it out loud or disrupting Lucas' happy mood.

"Do you two need something?" The curious blonde asked, stepping to the side so that the duo could enter and shut the door.

Before they could reply, Claus subtly stepped behind Lucas and covered his ears with his hands while resting his chin on fluffy blonde hair. "What is it now?" Claus muttered.

"Just Halloween plans, Clausy." Ninten answered and gestured towards the couch in their living room while Claus lifted his hands from Lucas' ears.

"What's the spookiest day of the year without some shenanigans?"

"If you know what I mean," Ness whispered and chortled, while Ninten pushed him away with his face reddening. "Get out of my life."

"Too late, I'm stuck here anyways." The named 'perv' stifling a laugh before following the twins to the couch.

 _'Are you sure we have this all planned out?'_ Ness asked Ninten through PSI as he sat down next to Claus.

 _'Yea, chill. We're good, this has to be the best plan we've had ever!'_ Ninten replied, who was sitting next to Lucas.

The twins were sitting next to each other in the middle, one looking interested in what they had to say while one was lightly glaring at them.

"So, what do you guys want to do for Halloween?" Lucas inquired, looking at the two with interest while Claus slightly glared.

 _'Opposites_ _attract.'_ The duo thought to each other.

"Well, there's going to be a Halloween party on the night of Halloween," Ninten began, but stopped.

Ness and Ninten were shocked at how fast their emotions switched.

Right when Ninten said "Halloween party", Lucas began glaring at the air at the thought of a party and Claus began to look more interested by the same thing.

"... and we were wondering if you guys wanted to go under a certain condition."

"Yes!"

"No."

The twins voiced their answers then looked to each other with confused expressions.

"You don't want to go?"

"You _do?_ "

Claus gave a slightly more knowing look. "I mean, I know you're not much for parties, but I thought you would since we would be going."

Lucas didn't look so keen on it. "Yea, but Halloween parties are weird... you dress up as something, and sometimes others won't know who you are, and it's louder and more scarier, and..." The blonde continued to voice his insecurities about Halloween parties while his older brother simply sat and listened patiently, adding a comment every few sentences.

 _'This is... surprisingly nice of Clausy.'_ Ninten commented, watching with surprise at the twins.

 _'I don't think I've heard Lucas talk this long about something to anyone. Especially complaining while other people are here. He'd stop after the first sentence usually.'_ Ness said, seeing no hesitation on Lucas' face as he talked to his brother.

 _'They do wonders for each other.'_ Ninten thought as Ness smiled at him.

Lucas gave off a last complaint a few minutes before noticing Ninten and Ness were still there. He had been so zoned out into talking to Claus that he completely forgot that the capped boys were still listening.

"I-I-uh, sorry! I started ranting, and f-forgot for a second that-um-you-"

"It's okay," Ness reassured. "But, I wasn't listening to closely. Doid you change your mind about the Halloween party, or...?"

Lucas glanced to Claus, them whispering to each other for a second.

 _'If this doesn't work, we may be screwed for a while.'_ Ninten said, Ness sharing an uneasy look with him.

Lucas looked to the unsure boys and...  
nodded. "Yea, I'll go. Though... I'll probably stick with Claus the entire time, and hang out more outside..."

"Perfect! But, you have assigned costumes. Is that okay?" Ness chirped, taking out his backpack from behind him (he still always wears a light brown backpack) and brought out a tablet.

Claus immediately didn't like the sound of that. "What incredibly stupid costumes are you going to put us in?"

"Chill, Clausy. You actually have a less sillier costume than Lukey." Ninten reassured, but now the blonde wasn't too sure about this.

Ness brought out two tablets, Ninten's tablet and his own. Ninten's tablet had an Oreo case on it-to no one's surprise-and Ness' had a dog playing baseball on it-also to no one's surprise.

"W-What costume am _I_ going to be in?" Lucas queried as he watched the other two equip their tablets.

"Nothing that's embarrassing, but not exactly what you see every day, either." Ness explained, starting up his tablet with Ninten.

"And yours is straight up cool," Ninten said, scooting closer to Lucas to prepare to show him the costume.

 _'I just hope I don't get slapped,'_ Ninten muttered, earning a chuckle from Ness that the twins didn't understand.

They spun the brothers around so that they were back to back, and looked at the bookmarks their friends were tapping.

Ness tapped on an elegant/fancy link, while Ninten tapped a...

"kawaii girl" link.

"Um...?" Lucas gave a weird look to the bandana boy as he snickered.

"Oh. I know where this is going." Claus commented looking to Ness who smiled.

"... I have no idea where this is going," The younger brother muttered as the page loaded.

Once it did load and he had a moment to look at the picture, he had a blank expression before cracking.

 _"What?!"_ Lucas squeaked, backing into Claus. "No way am I wearing that!"

"What?" The older brother felt warm shivers run up his spine from the contact and spun around to see what was going on, but Ness turned him back around before he could see the costume.

"You'll see later, it's fine!" The capped boy reassured, and Claus hesitated but mumbled an "okay."

A light blue, very well made prince costume showed up on Ness' screen, and he inspected the picture before tilting his head. "It doesn't seem too much like me."

Ninten spoke while vaguely gesturing to parts of the costume to Lucas. "Sure it is, Clausy. We'll show you how at the Halloween party."

The two raven-haired boys smiled knowingly to each other, then went back to the twins.

"Lucas, please! I will give you a _life's_ supply of omelettes if you put on this costume for one day."

"A life supply!?" The blonde gasped, and thought about it.

 _'Hit or miss part two. A lot of our decisions depend on Lukey.'_ Ninten thought, and Ness nodded from the other side.

"I mean, it's not the worst costume I've been put into..." Lucas mumbled, and Ninten gasped. "So that means you'll do it?"

"Sure." He shrugged, though hints of embarrassment were evident on his face.

The capped duo fist pumped in success, then turned off their tablets.

"You can't tell each other what your costumes are. You'll see each other at the Halloween party, okay?" Ness directed, grabbing Ninten's tablet and putting both of the tables in their cases.

"How will we not see each other while we're changing here? Or on the way?" Claus questioned, turning back around so that he and his brother were side to side.

"Simple. The night before, you'll stay and my house, and Lukey will stay at Ness' house." Ninten explained as Ness put his backpack back on.

The twins made affirmative noises and gave curious looks to each other, but resisted the urge to ask each other what their costume was.

"The Halloween party is in seven days. We'll order the costumes tonight-we already know your sizes-and we're good to go. By the way, Fuel is hosting the party." Ninten said, moving

"He would," Claus muttered, and just as Lucas was about to speak, their mother came in. **  
**

"Oh, boys! I barely noticed you two came in." Hinawa greeted, walking into the living room from upstairs and sitting on the couch next to Ninten.

"Hello, Hinawa!" The visitors simultaneously greeted, smiling politely at the brunette.

Hinawa was the perfect mother for the twins. Funny, kind, and caring-just what they needed in a parent. And Flint, the more serious and not easily impressed parent, went well with Hinawa.

"Boys, can you go get your jackets and my scarf from upstairs? After your friends leave we're going shopping." The mother asked, smiling as the boys complied and made small talk as they went upstairs.

"So, why are you two here today?" She asked the two capped boys, turning to face them and smiling kindly. Though, there was a hint of something else in her voice and expression. As if she knew something they didn't that was valuable to them.

"There's going to be a party on Halloween. We came over to see if they wanted to go." Ness explained, smiling back.

"Hm, I see. Lucas isn't much for them, but he'll go anywhere if Claus goes." Hinawa commented, catching the boys' attention.

"Really?" Ninten asked, both of them looking extremely interested in the conversation suddenly.

The mother giggled and nodded. "Yes. Same for Claus, too. Also, I know what you boys are doing." She casted a knowing look to them, getting a horrified look back.

"R-Really...?"

"It's fine, calm down." She reassured, then continued speaking. "Lucas told me about what went on at the park and I could take a guess, already knowing how sneaky you two can be from hearing the stories."

"Oh, yea, huh...?" Ness mumbled, still unsure whether this is a good thing even though what the mother said.

"Mhm. I know you're trying to get my boys together. But, it's fine." She leaned closer to them and began to whisper, "I want them together, too. I'll do little things to get them closer together."

The duo gasped and and leaned forward, too. At some point, they were all in a circle, whispering about Lucas and Claus.

"This Halloween event is to get them together too, I'm guessing?" She asked, stifling a little laugh. The boys nodded, and explained what their plan was, earning a quiet squeal from the taller brunette.

"Ooh, you have to get a picture of them while they're there! Imagine them under the moonlight," She purred, surprising the boys of how wide her imagination of her sons' relationship was.

"We will!" Ness nodded just as the twins came back from their mission upstairs, giving them curious looks. "What are you all talking about?"

"Oh, nothing! Thank you for fetching the clothes." Hinawa chirped, grabbing her scarf from Lucas and thanking the both of them.

"Is it that cold out today?" Ninten wondered, looking out a window that was placed next to their door.

"Quite, actually. I was watching the news and it's going to be less than sixty degrees today."

"Geez. I guess it is getting to the winter season.." Lucas commented, slipping on a red and sunflower printed jacket, while Claus was zipping up a teal and yellow striped jacket.

"Well, we're off, then. Would you two like to come along?" Hinawa asked, wrapping her brown scarf-which had a sunflower pin on it-around her neck.

If you looked on the back of Claus's jacket, there's a giant sunflower in the middle.

"No, I have to help my little sister with her project." Ness replied, but Ninten nodded. "Sure! My little sisters already finished their projects."

"Alright! We're off, then." Hinawa announced and walked out the door with the four boys. Lucas hugged Ness goodbye (Ninten and even Hinawa snickering at the jealous look Claus gave Ness) before going off to the store.

Just as Ness walked off, they communicated through PSI.

 _'Did we just get their own mother in on this?'_ Ness asked, hopping onto his back and glancing at Ninten as they waved.

 _'Yup. This makes it so much easier. Oh, I'm so excited... Bye, Ness!'_ Ninten called, and jumped into the car with the Westwoods as they went separate ways.


	8. An Odd Day in the Life

**FILLER CHAPTER YAY-**  
 **Okay but yea**  
 **Sorry I took so long to upload this short little chapter**  
 **School work got me, then right when I finished that I had to go to Comikaze for three days, and then when I came back, right when I was able to write again I got SICK OF ALL THINGS**  
 **I'M STILL SICK UGH**  
 **But yea**  
 **Enjoy this chapter and the next chapter you guys will love, I guarantee.**

 **_**

It was the day before the Halloween Party. The school week had gone by fast, the usual assignments and talk about current events, including the Halloween party. The party was taking place at a mansion-definitely not Fuel's house, but a friend of his. The mansion was right next to a rich neighborhood. It seemed it was supposed to be in the rich neighborhood, but got built _just_ too far from it to be part of it. Now it's oddly placed next to a regular neighborhood.

Lucas, personally, didn't feel ready for the party. Sure, he now has his interesting enough costume, but for almost all of Earthbound High to be there-and some students from other high schools-he wasn't so sure about it.

At the moment, it was lunch hour in the school-two more periods until the end of the day.

He was with the Mother Squad, which sounds like a weird name, but it has a long origin story to explain it. The members in it consisted of quite a few people at times.

Usually it was the five of them; Ninten, Ness, Lucas, Claus and a brunette boy named Travis. Then, each of them had friends that would come on occasion.

Kumatora, a pink haired senior (the five boys are juniors) would come if she wasn't busy, which was a lot of the time because she's on the planning committee, which was a group of students that met very often to plan events and parties not just in the school, but all around the city, like the  
Hallowen party. Her best friend (also known as soon to be boyfriend to everyone else but them) was just too busy to come at all, no matter how much Kumatora begged him to come to the Mother Squad.

Then there's the blondes Paula and Ana, who were frequent members in the group and loved hanging out with everyone there. Ana wasn't with them right now, though, she volunteered to help the planning committee with the upcoming event.

A silverette named Loid and a violet-haired girl named Meryl came a lot too, but Loid was the more silent one and Meryl would just talk to Travis the entire time.

Ness tried to convince the nerd of the school, Jeff, to come, but the blonde refused and said there was too much studying and tech stuff to do besides coming to the group.

"So," Ninten began, looking over the several students at the table. "Who's going to the Halloween party tomorrow?"

"Me!" Meryl chirped, raising her hand. "It sounds really cool. I'm going as a gijinka bat!" She added, earning a muttered "You would." from Travis, only getting a giggle back.

Travis spoke up to the group, "Kumatora and Ana are definitely going, and I'm going as Tuxedo Mask. Or that masked dude from that one girl anime," He explained when he got a row of blank looks as his reply.

"Oh, okay." Lucas didn't watch too much anime, but he did watch this funny one about personified countries, as weird as that sounds.

"What are you going as, Lucas?" Paula asked, having said she was going a girl from the eighties a week earlier.

The sunflower lover hesitated, "Um... I'm going as a-mph?!" His mouth was covered by Ninten. "It's a secret!"

Claus sighed, he had hoped to hear it.

On the other hand, Lucas had completely forgot Claus was there. "...Oh! Sorry!" He apologized once his mouth was uncovered.

"Ooh, a surprise!" Meryl said, and Paula looked determined to find out what the costume was already.

"Yup!" A new familiar voice sounded, the owner sitting down next to Travis.

"Oh, hey, Ness!" Ninten greeted happily, waving at him as others did the same.

"So, what are _you_ going as?" Claus questioned the boy instead of greeting him, already knowing he was going to the party.

"A Pokemon! And Ninten is too. But you have to guess what Pokemon matches our personality if you want to know." The boy explained, smiling as he and the other capped boy looked to each other. They had good guesses about each other's costumes, but they would have to wait until tomorrow to see.

And, of course, to stalk a certain pair of lovesick twins.

"Oh, I love that series!" Meryl chimed, then thought for a moment. "You would be... a Cyndaquil?"

Ness laughed and shook his head. "Nope. But, I guess that could work too..."

The conversation kept on the subject of a Halloween party for the whole lunch hour, and since they were so into the conversation they were completely caught off guard by the bell.

"That startled me..." Meryl muttered and stood up in unison with everyone else at the table.

It turned Loid was there the entire time, he just hadn't spoken a word. Lucas had his next class with him, so he talked with him on the way about the assignments for the math class.

The blonde's last class was P.E with Ninten, where all they did was warm ups and then walk the track while talking.

To Lucas, each class was good, but his favorite was art, which was his second period of the day. He loved art with a passion, and it was his favorite pass time, with the exception of a few other activities. Everyone complimented his art and said it was the best they'd ever seen, but he wasn't so sure.

There was something about Claus complimenting his art that made him feel much more confident about it, but he wasn't sure why.

For Lucas' other classes, he had chemistry with Ness and Jeff, English with Travis and Meryl, then his art class also had Duster in it, who he became pretty good friends with when Kumatora introduced him.

Since it was the period just after lunch, he only had three more school things to do. Two were the core classes-Math and English, then he was going to tag along with Travis to the Anime Fanatics club to see what that was all about. He was still contemplating watching other animes than the one he was watching now.

So, after the whole school day, he walked out of the club room, unsure whether he was interested or traumatized by the club.

There was some weird stuff in anime, man.

But he shook it off and continued on his way, meeting up with his twin and the other pair of "twins" who were all in a deep conversation, he noticed.

It was now 3:30 PM, all of them had went to different meetings in the school before exiting and meeting here.

"Hey, guys?" Lucas called, suddenly unsure if it was in his best interest to talk to them while all their emotions looked... odd.

Claus was blushing with his arms crossed-the blushing is what put Lucas off, the older didn't blush that often to his knowledge-Ninten seemed to be explaining something to him calmly while Ness had a teasing look on his face... It looked like Ninten and Ness' personalities switched in that moment, usually it was the opposite.

Once they saw Lucas coming, Claus turned away and growled, while the other two greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, Luke! You ready to spend the night?" Ness asked, running up to him and smiling. The boy in question nodded, patting his backpack.

"Everything is in here, since I took out a few folders to make more room for the stuff."

Ninten patted Claus' shoulder and smiled. "We already had this conversation, and we're ready to go."

"You too seem awfully smiley today." The blonde commented, and the two raven-haired boys nodded, Ninten noticing the car pulling up in the lot.

"We're just excited for the Halloween party. Speaking of which, we better get going, we have to get ready! Come on, bye guys!" He tugged at Claus' wrist and winked at Ness, then waved bye to Lucas and ran to the car.

"See you later, Claus!" Lucas called and waved to his twin brother who was being dragged to the car.

"... Bye!"

"Come on, I think my mom made cookies when she heard you were staying the night." Ness laughed, beginning the walk to his house with Lucas following.

"No way! Let's go!" The blonde practically had stars in his eyes as he began running ahead. The capped boy wondered why he was so hyper today.

Or maybe he just really like cookies.

Either way, it seemed that he was getting home faster than usual.

"Mom, I'm home with Lucas!" Ness called, letting the named boy walk in first before closing the door.

And then Lucas smelled it. The scent.

"Brownies!" He gasped and the mother who had just finished baking them laughed, seeing the guest walk in the kitchen excitedly.

"Ah, hello Lucas. I'm guessing you want one?" The blonde mother asked, Lucas (who was trying to chill) nodded and took one from the try on the counter. "How was your school day, sweeties?" She asked as Ness came in and got one, too.

"Good!" They replied in unison, both taking a bite of their brownies as they walked to the living room and sat their backpacks down.

"Are Claus and Ninten ready for the party tomorrow?" She asked, following them to the living room but turning to go upstairs.

"Yup! Oh, speaking of, I added some stuff to your costume, Lucas. We should look at that." Her son replied, and Lucas wondered what else could possibly be added to that costume.

"Well, you two have fun. I'll be in my room, so just call if you need me." The mother said and walked upstairs, the two boys acknowledging this.  
Lucas took out some clothes and a sleeping bag, and watched as Ness went to a closet and got out two costumes with two clear bags attached to each one.

All Lucas saw of Ness's costume was yellow and black, and he remembered he was going a Pokemon. Lucas thought the colors looked familiar on a creature, but he couldn't put his finger on it by the time he put his costume back.

"So, added a few more Halloween and masquerade -esque stuff to both yours and Claus' costume. Honestly, I think Claus will like this costume a lot, Lucas, specially since it's you in it." He commented, expecting to see a surprised look on the shy boy's face when he looked to him, but all he saw was Lucas blinking at him.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, getting out a folder from his backpack.

"... How much do you love Claus, Lucas?" Ness had a much more serious tone now, walking over to his own backpack and unzipping it.  
"A lot, of course! Why?" The-haired boy saw no blush, nothing unusual on Lucas that showed he was thinking of Claus in a different manner than brotherly.

... And, if he hadn't even ever thought of Claus in that way, their chance of getting them together was more slim than they thought.  
"No reason in particular! Anyways, let's get started on this costume..."  
_


End file.
